rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Do-Right meet Spooky
Dudley and his girlfriend, Nell have meet a tuff little ghost and his sweet girlfriend to stop the bad guy. This film is a sequel to Mr. Peabody and Sheman meets Wendy. Plot Dodureiyo Shinzo and her boyfriend, Nei’er Fanwindo are looking for Snide-Injury and she’s up to something so they have to stop her and her henchwoman Madgie Wong since many years ago with their immortal friends a moose, a flying squirrel, a FBI agent, a dog, a boy and a girl witches and warlocks to save the world from the villains as they had to get them as they can do it they must defeat them as they did to use their magic on them and they did. Dodureiyu and Nei’er keep telling her to have she done enough of it, but Snide-Injury and her henchwoman Madgie Wong will have a plan to tell to Snidely Whiplash about their evil plans together. Meanwhile in Sami-Happy Valley, Canada, Inspector Fenwick asks Dudley that he remembers Diane Sadler from the race car stadium with her little brother, his wife and three children and now she and her students are coming to visit Dudley, Nell and Horse for the stadium to defeats the evil turbo spies, her students are named Bradley "Brad" Peters, Madison "Maddy" McFly, David "Dave" James, Rodney Wilson and Belatrix Lemieux as they are on a plane with their teacher. During this, Diane and her students are on the plane to Canada. Diane‘s three immortal fairies and their names are Tiane, Riane and Biane Handler whose are Bim Jady’s big sisters and they can help Diane and her students if something bad happened to them. When the plane landed, Dudley, Nell and Horse picked up Diane and her students from the airport as they are on the way to the Royal Canadian Mountedie Police Camp immediately. As Dudley, Nell, Horse, Diane and her students made their way there, Snidely is watching them as his immortal friend, Snide-Injury show up with her magic and tell him about all of her plans, but one of Snidely's henchumen Homer came to him and told him that he found two ghosts but Snidely told him that there’s no such thing as ghosts, they see something invisible have destroyed Snidely’s car and they don’t know what it is. Could it be a ghost? At Inspector Fenwick‘s offices, he told Diane and her students that he is so glad that they can make it here so they have to watch the Kentucky Race Horse Show as they have meeting the race horse riders for a contest and when the race has started to begin, one rider and horse was too slow until something that’s invisible has picked them up and then make it pass the other race horse and riders and then made their way to the finish line. Dudley and Nell are shocked and they didn’t know how did the horse fly to the finish line. After the race is over, Dudley and Nell hear two strange voices and they didn’t know where it’s coming from until then they realize what that was are two little ghosts, Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost and his girlfriend, Poil. Characters * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Diane’s Students * Inspector Fenwick * Dodureiyo Shinzo * Nei'er Fanwindo * Snide-Injury Category:Crossover film Category:Animated films Category:Harvey Entertainment